In My Pharaoh's Chambers
by MeikoAfterDark
Summary: The first entry in AfterDark Radio's Afterotica: In a time where pharaohs were gods on Earth, Pharaoh Atem seeks comfort after a bloody battle with a former princess, now a slave maiden in the golden city. The enslaved princess, angered by her lands' acquisition into Egypt, dares to defy her King. What is Atem to do against this fiery beauty? Rated M for Lemons. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Wiping the sweat from his golden brow, the pharaoh closed his DiaDhank as his faithful monsters began to disappear from the battlefield. For three days straight, Egypt had been under an attack staged by southern barbarians whose territory was recently acquired by the golden kingdom.

Even though the good king did not like violence, it was his duty to protect all the people of Egypt, even if that meant subduing the rebellious souls.

Hundreds were dead, many more injured.

His Highness raised his hand and gave the call. All Egyptian healers rushed out to the ravaged battle grounds to collect the wounded and bury the departed. Their orders were simply to heal and prepare the rebels for their trials. Many will not make it past the judgment of the Pharaoh's court as Mahad and Seto would be harsh in their sentencing.

Feeling weary thinking about the pending trials of the morrow, the King looked down at his fallen soldiers, thanked them for their service and said a prayer for their souls before turning his horse around and galloping back to his palace.

His home was already loud with celebrations after hearing the victory of their beloved pharaoh. Music and dancers filled the palace as the bruised king made way for his chambers. He was in no mood to celebrate when he had failed so many of his men. So many Egyptian lives taken from him. He knew war was a possibility after ascending the throne, but each man that laid his life down for their king only added guilt to his broad shoulders.

As stiff fingers ran up through his multicolored spikes, a beautiful sight in his peripheral caught his attention. Stopping his weighted gait, Pharaoh Atem looked to take in a captured woman from the southern lands. A princess-soon-to-be-queen to her people, she was acquired as a peace offering when Egyptian soldiers conquered her father's lands. Now, she served Atem and his High Priests.

A short and slender beauty, the woman defied her appearance with a chin held high even in Atem's presence and eyes that spoke a champion. She may have been ripped from her home, but she was not yet defeated. Alas, it didn't change one simple fact:

She was his slave maiden; he was her king.

Atem was not pleased with holding her hostage, but it was customary to take slaves from the lands Egypt conquered. He did not wish to enslave the people, so he made sure that they were treated well and given suitable rooms in the palace. But even though he did not treat them as such, the captured men and women still felt like the bondaged slaves they were.

The woman that was staring at him so squarely was not an easy one to deal with. Twice, she had been called in front of the High Priests for her insistence on being referred to as Princess Alani. She was no princess here, but Alani continued to fight for her title.

She was never punished, but the pharaoh's court told him that he would have to deal with her, one way or another. If not, she could manufacture a coup d'état right under their noses.

Though intrigued by the woman, Atem understood their warning and made sure to keep an eye on her. He had recently appointed her to a special position where he could do just that. Realizing the current turn of events, a wry smirk touched his lips as he thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone.

Walking towards Alani as she still stared at him in masked disgust, he cusped her arm and silently ordered her to follow as he resumed his journey to his chambers.

Wanting to coil away but knowing the consequences if she did, Alani locked her jaw and followed the pharaoh, wondering where he was taking her. She had never been to his chambers before, so she didn't know it was their destination until he opened the door and pulled them inside.

Gasping, Alani felt the urge to fight, but when Atem led her past his massive bed, her brow dipped with confusion. She wanted to ask, but she could not speak if she was not spoken to first. She could only allow herself to be pulled further into his chambers.

Atem was weary. He was dirty, bloodied and aching. At the back of his mind, he knew Alani was worried, but a very small part of him felt he deserved some amusement. Finally reaching his personal bathing quarters, Atem released her and turned to look at Alani, towering over her as he did so.

Alani was forced to look at the golden contours of her pharaoh's chest because she was unsure of what he would do if she was to look him in the eyes at this proximity. She could hear his labored breathing as he simply stared down at her. She could see the bloodied stains of his battle, the scars he had obtained while fighting for his country. She tried to not think about her lost brethren on the battlefield, mourning them despite how foolish she found their actions. Despite her hatred, she begrudgingly had to admit that Atem was a noble king. And as the most eligible bachelor in the Egyptian lands, she had to admit his appearance was very pleasing to the eye.

"Princess Alani," she heard Atem say. "I know that's what you like to be called, so I'll allow the title for tonight. I know you have some questions you'd like answered, so go ahead and ask."

Hearing him speak for the first time since their encounter, Alani dared to raise her hazel eyes to meet his treacherous violets, slightly put off by the third golden eye in the pharaoh's royal headdress. Biting back her infamous retorts, the maiden refined herself and played her role."My pharaoh, I am only your humble slave. I do not require an explanation for your actions."

A brow raised, Atem slowly began to circle her. "Is that so? From the way you've been acting since you've arrived in my palace, I expected you to demand an explanation. Have you had a change of heart?"

"I am still Princess Alani, my pharaoh, no matter what you or your court says of me. However, I am only Princess Alani in this life, so it would be foolish of me to seek death."

Grinning, Atem grabbed a stray lock of her auburn hair and began twisting it within his fingers. "Then you shall wear your title of Princess as you assume the roles of a slave and wash your king."

Alani could not prevent the indignant gasp that left her lips. She wanted to tell him how she'd refuse to do such a petty task for an even pettier king, but she knew she couldn't; she was his slave. So she didn't fight as she turned to fill the tub with water and heat the tub with the firewood stored in a small closet.

Once the bath was ready, she turned back to Atem and slowly raised her hands to his shoulders. Cheeks heated with embarrassment, she began to remove the clothing from his tall frame, doing her best not to touch the hot skin beneath.

Despite her justifiable hatred, Alani couldn't deny the passions stirring within her as more of her king's golden skin was revealed to her. Pharaoh Atem had been chivalrous to her since her arrival and he never made her feel less than human. His kind eyes haunted her at night and her body burned whenever she was close to him. She didn't like that feeling at all, but here she was feeling hotter than ever. Alani really didn't know if Atem understood what he was doing to her.

After several agonizing moments, his royal garments fell softly to the floor and pooled around his feet. Inaudibly, she released the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

Atem chuckled to himself as he watched the rebellious beauty turn into a flustering temptress, amused and almost turned on by her reserved nature. That being said, her work wasn't done.

"You're not finished, Princess," she heard him whisper above her. Eyes widening, Alani looked up into his smothering gaze. "I seem to still have my undergarments on."

Fighting desperately to keep the blush from creeping across her bronze skin, Alani looked down his sculpted chest to the remaining fabric left on the pharaoh's frame. She couldn't help but ogle the defined muscle of his legs, the tautness of his thighs, and the outline of his burgeoning bulge pressing softly against the fabric that covered his most private and vulnerable area.

As her hands crept to the edge of his undergarments, she cursed beneath her breath and silently asked the gods why they had resigned the would-be queen to such a twisted fate…


	2. Chapter 2

Atem silently watched the nervous woman as she tried to do as he asked. He had fun teasing her, but now he only wondered if he pushed her too far. At this point, he just wanted to relax.

Alani froze as the mountain that stood before her crumbled into a molehill. Hands originally at his waist now found themselves wrapping around his neck as the king kneeled. Confused, Alani pulled back to see a grimace twisting Atem's face as his breathing became shallow.

"My apologies," he weakly spoke, momentarily forgetting that he did not need to apologize to her. "I've played around too much. My wounds are reminding me of that."

Blinking slowly as Alani processed what he was saying to her, she merely nodded. "You're injured. I shouldn't have taken my time unclothing you."

Common sense returning to her, the princess laid Atem on his back and began treating him as if he was one of her people. With professional haste, she removed his undergarments, barely acknowledging his naked form. With great care, Alani pulled the pharaoh to his feet and close to her so that she could support his tall frame as she walked him over to the side of the bath.

With a slight nudge from Alani, Atem worked to correct himself as he stepped into the boiling water. An overwhelming sense of tranquility overcame him as his whole body became submerged.

Alani was quick to add in the scented oils as the king soaked in the water. Grabbing the clay pot filled with swabu, she worked up a lather and used her hands to expertly clean the wounds still visible above the water.

Atem held back a sigh as the pain began to slowly seep away with the princess' soothing touch. "You've done this before," he said.

Alani nodded. "Yes, my pharaoh. It was customary in my home to learn to heal as well as to fight, because a princess was considered worthless if she could not aid her countrymen."

"Your father was a wise king," Atem replied. "He made sure his family could protect themselves."

Alani's fingers trembled in their rhythm as the king spoke of her father. "Thank you," she replied, not wanting to think of the people she had lost. "My king, I am having difficulty reaching your lower wounds. The water is too dark at this depth and angle."

"Then perhaps you should join me," he replied. Alani's eyes widened, wanting to shake her head even though she knew it wasn't a question.

"Surely you jest, my king. You shouldn't dirty your bathwater with a simple slave maiden. If you stood up, I can easily finish treating your wounds."

Atem bowed his head, letting his bangs cover the mischievousness burning in his violets. "Alani, I already informed you that you will retain your title of princess for this brief period, so I will not be bathing with a 'simple slave maiden.'"

Alani frowned, trying not to think about how tantalizing a bath with the pharaoh would be.

"I have not forgotten, my pharaoh."

"And I'm sure a bath is what you seek as well." The princess had to admit that Atem knew her better than she would've thought. She missed having three baths a day. Now, she was limited to two.

"Yes, my pharaoh," was her simple reply.

"Then come. Strip yourself of those rags and finish treating my wounds."

Not happy at all, Alani rose from her seated position. "As you wish. My only request is that you avert your eyes."

Turning away to avoid embarrassment if he refused, Alani removed her simple dress and adornings.

Atem did as the lady asked and did not raise his eyes from the water until he sensed Alani lowering herself into the bath across from him. He shuddered in surprise as the princess immediately began finishing her work. Surprised at her swiftness, one glance at the flushed maiden let Atem know she was busying herself to hide her embarrassment.

"There is no need to act timid before your king. Some might consider that as a sign of you hiding something."

Her pace slowing, Alani raised her hazel orbs to stare at him. "I am a lowly maiden stripped naked as I share a bath with you. Trust me, my pharaoh, there are no secrets between us." Her voice concaved to reflect the emotions she wouldn't dare allow her eyes to reveal.

Returning the beauty's stare, life seemed to surge within Atem as he listened to her. His blood pumped as he observed the hot steam rising from her bronze skin.

Aware of his intense gaze, Alani slouched lower in the water as her eyes slanted to the right, silently pleading for the cover of her clothes. She wasn't sure how to process such a heated look from her king- her subduer.

"You're quite right, Alani," Atem said after a long pause. "We don't have any secrets to share." When she refused to look at him, Atem suddenly pulled himself away from his seat, seemingly have forgotten about his wounds. Atem heard her gasp as he cupped her cheek, but all it did was make him stare hungrily at the lips from which it escaped. "Let us change that."

Alani's eyes widened as Atem leaned in close enough so that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. For a moment, he stayed like that, peering into her eyes to see if she would object.

Alani was stunned, the swabu long forgotten as her fingers froze with the rest of her. Should she reject him? Could she? Was this another duty of a slave maiden? What did he mean by secret? And after all this time of loathing him, why couldn't she turn away? Is it because her former image of him was forever shattered?

So many questions raced through her mind that all she could do was stare back. It wasn't until his lips pressed against hers that all thinking halted.

Ra was the only word that repeated in Alani's mind, as it was the only explanation for the golden heat currently radiating throughout her body. Her king's mouth was as moist as the bathwater and as sweet as her most prized oils. When Atem finally pulled away for air, her loins were just as moist as his mouth.

Atem closed his eyes and touched his lips, savoring the citrusness of Alani's taste. He found it strange how he has eaten the world's most prized delicacies, yet none of their textures or tastes could match that of which he just sampled.

He reopened his eyes to find Alani half-dazed, half-confused. With a small smirk, he leapt over her fallen defenses as his hand snaked out to cusp one of the maiden's breasts.

Snapping to attention, Alani was unable to remove his hand because his lips were upon hers again. The heat was like Egypt's wildfires as her womb filled with warmth and the king's expert hands scorched across her skin, pulling and pinching at her tightened tips. His tongue darted out, asking permission into her moist cave, and she granted his request. Their tongues danced as they explored each other's caverns, eager to discover the other's world.

Alani's head was swirling, unable to focus on the sensations rippling through her. Her hands were restless, so she allowed them to rest on her king's chest.

Atem had other plans. Pulling away, he winked at the confused maiden as he raised her hands to grab hold of his hair. Lowering his head, Atem pulled one of her swollen nipples into his mouth, sucking softly as the steaming bathwater nipped at his lower jaw.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. The princess was moaning! Atem held back a chuckle; he wasn't finished. Feeling a slight tug on his roots, Atem dipped a hand down and let his fingers graze across her lower dark locks. A fingertip found her outer lips and slowly stroked back and forth, teasing the inner lips with his featherlight touch.

Alani couldn't name the craving that her lower body was communicating to her. The sensations were new, raw and untamed. Yet her king knew how to push her body's buttons, especially now as his fingers teased her bundle of joy, sending thousands of body-wracking tremors throughout her body.

She didn't know what to do. She could only focus on how his tongue continued to wreck havoc on her slick breasts, sliding down across her navel. When he reached her button, she instinctively leaned back, her auburn locks falling loosely over the bath's side. It wasn't until her fingers lost track of her king's hair that she sluggishly realized Atem had completely submerged, his tongue at the opening between her thighs.

Hoisting her legs up onto his shoulders, the pharaoh had a perfect view of her untampered flower. His tongue retraced the path of his fingers as he explored her gem. Moving his mouth to completely cover her so that water wouldn't get in his way, Atem stroked his tongue in between her lips and sucked at the juices Alani's body was making, smiling to himself as he felt her legs trembling around him. She was close, he could tell.

Alani noticed that Atem had quickened his speed, ruthlessly licking her essence down, using his fingers to insert her inner canal. She couldn't suppress the moans, control the vibrations. Her body was on the verge of something. It was an unpleasant feeling, but also the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Stop, she wanted to shout. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, but before she could panic, her body slammed against its calling as she drowned in ecstasy. The walls of her pharaoh's chambers reverberated with her passionate cries, the princess climaxing as Atem rose above her.

Trying to catch her breath, Alani looked up into her pharaoh's eyes as he took the sight of her in. Her eyes drooped as the tremors slowed down, but she couldn't sleep without first feeding her new craving.

"Atem," she called out, forgetting to use his title.

His darkened violets flashed as he reclaimed his seat on the other side of the bath. "Using your pharaoh's first name. Why, it's as if we shared something sacred."

She could hear the humor in his voice. How could he be so collected when her whole world had just been moved?

Recollecting herself, she met his hungry gaze with one of her own.

"Indeed. My king gave me a wonderful gift tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh did he now?"

Alani nodded. "As a noble princess, it is only customary for me to return the favor." Sending him a long, wanton look, she stood up with grace and exited the bath.

"Are you getting dressed, princess?" Atem asked, curious of her actions.

Looking back at him, she smirked. "My king did not ask me to get dressed, so I shall remained unclothed. However, I must be in my pharaoh's chambers in order to return his gift. It would be wise for him to follow me."

Atem chuckled to himself as he stood up, his naked body cooling as he headed towards his chambers.

"As you wish, my Queen..."


	3. Chapter 3

Her body brimmed with satisfaction, anticipation and excitement.

She didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was purer than bliss, calmer than tranquility. She was standing naked in the chambers of the most powerful man in Egypt, yet he had serviced her.

Her eyes sparkled with a soft haughtiness. A king in between the legs of his slave maiden, pleasuring her as he caressed her womanhood. Why, it was too much!

Failing to focus her mind, the nude maiden let herself wander aimlessly around the large space, enamored with the beautiful hieroglyphics painted on the walls. Pottery, large and small, filled the room as and statues of Egyptian's former rulers stood in the four corners. One statue was of Aknamkanon, Atem's late father and former pharaoh. His statue stood to the left of Atem's monstrous bed.

Alani allowed her fingers to momentarily flick over the fine silks, remembering a time when she was once draped in the fine garnishes.

So enthralled Alani was by her King's sheets that she didn't realize she had an audience. He watched her every move, fully appreciating her unclothed form. He observed her as she reached out to touch his bed, silently wanting those fingers to touch him instead.

Naked and feeling heavy in his nether regions, Atem walked up to his beautiful distraction. He knew she would have his full attention until the dawn, when he would have to deal with the surviving rebels.

Such business was always unpleasant, so he was grateful that Alani had brought him such pleasure. He couldn't wait to find out what she had planned.

Alani's head fell back as strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back against a firm chest that was warm against her cool back. She closed her eyes as she let herself melt into his shoulder, enjoying the soft kisses he pressed against the curve of her neck.

She giggled as his tongue dipped in for a taste. Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was endearing, gentle, passionate.

Alani felt herself moving back, but she couldn't break herself away from the man's firm mouth, unwilling to separate herself from the moist heat. The back of her knees met against an immovable object, and she felt herself diving into the soft silks of her king's bed, with her king right on top of her.

To be under his sculpted body was more than Alani could handle. Her hands wanted to be everywhere at once. Atem's hands were at her chest again and the patterns they created took her breath away.

Fighting to clear her mind, Alani raised her hands to push gently at his chest. Enamored with her mouth, Atem slowly pulled away to see what the princess wanted. Still pushing at his chest, Atem rolled over to his side, but pulled her close so that her body was still pressed against his.

She had to stop him. If she didn't, she would succumb to his tantalizing advances. Looking into those hauntingly familiar violets, she realized that he had claimed her in a way no other had ever done. She was falling for the enemy of her lost lands and this scared her; she had to remain in control.

Atem watched with curiosity as the arousing warmth in her eyes began to harden into cold hazel. Her smile became a smirk as she pushed him completely flat on his back.

His eyes widened as she was suddenly on top of him, her slick center riding up bare chest. Her hands were at his neck, massaging the taut muscles as Alani's tongue found the crevice of his left ear.

"My King, you have given this maiden such an amazing gift," she whispered, breathing softly into Atem's ear. "Would you be so kind as to let me return the favor?"

He shivered, knowing the gentleness in her voice did not match the look he saw in her eyes seconds earlier. However, he recognized the challenge behind those words, and he knew better than to step away from her test.

"Do as you please, princess," Atem warily replied.

Smirking to herself, Alani left a chaste kiss against his ear before turning her focus on the area where Atem's neck met his shoulder. She ran her tongue across the warm skin, drawing circles before pulling the skin in between her lips. She sucked him in, familiarizing herself with his taste and scent. He smelt amazing… granted, she did just give him a bath.

Atem's eyes grew heavy as Alani became more aggressive in her sucking. He was completely aware of her body. As her head bobbed below his chin, her lovely orbs pressed firmly against him as her moist center continued to rub across his navel. The continuous ministrations was making him hard and he wanted desperately to reclaim her body for his own taking.

But Alani had other plans. Satisfied with his neck, she moved downward as her fingers dug into his golden chest. Finding his dark and taught tipples, Alani claimed it in her mouth... and bit down.

Atem's eyes widened as his hands clenched and unclenched. The maiden was biting him all over his chest, then sucking and blowing the bruised skin. She hovered over his navel, torturing his senses as her tongue darted in and out of the sunken skin.

Alani smiled to herself as she felt her king quiver beneath her. Nipping at his skin, she slowly began her descent by following the thin line that dipped down to her king's hardened length.

Atem groaned when he felt Alani's fingers wrap around him. _Dear Ra_ echoed in his mind as he thought of the way she was making him feel. He then groaned again, this time in frustration. Her mouth was so close to him, but she was dancing around it, kissing and nipping at the skin on his thighs and beneath his scrotum. It was torture.

Taking her time, Alani pushed Atem's legs apart, wanting more access to his nether regions. She knew what he wanted; it became obvious when her fingers wrapped around his crowning jewel that warmly pulsated against her small palm. Her tongue licking and drawing in his sack, Alani looked up to see the arousal and tortured anticipation on her king's face. His violet pupils gleamed with so many emotions that it slowly started to chip away at the ice in her own eyes.

Breaking eye contact, Alani softly bit on the mass currently in her mouth, not ready to give in to him. Her hand tightened around him until she heard his soft yelp. Glancing up at him again, her tongue trailed up his golden rod. Reaching the end, she fingered the swollen tip, happy to see that he was already moist.

Atem held his breath as Alani pulled him into her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. He arched when she sucked on him, nipping him as she pulled more of him inside.

Alani's brow furrowed, frustrated that she could only pull half of him in without hitting the back of her throat. He was bigger than she had anticipated. She closed her eyes and returned to his tip, only to pull in right back in. Slowly finding her rhythm, one hand continued to pump his lower half as the other dug its fingernails in his chest.

Atem was quick to close his eyes, his breath taken away as his throbbing rod was teased and pleasured by Alani. His hand snaked down to cover the hand that was wrapped around him, teaching her the rhythm that would drive him insane.

He groaned as she caught on. Needing something to grab on, he buries his hands in her hair as she continued her insult. He was careful to not push himself against her, wanting her to remain in control. He hissed as her fingernails dug into his skin, but he knew it was her way of telling him not to interfere.

Alani sped up, her teeth slowly grazing against his sensitive flesh as she slid him in and out at an increasing pace. As she reached the top, she was met with his first squirt. He's close, she thought to herself as she lapped the juices down her throat.

She glanced at her king again, writhing and throbbing beneath his slave maiden. He dared to call her princess when she was subjected to such humiliating tasks. Yet here he was, letting her dominate him. What a peculiar king, indeed.

Their eyes met, his pupils glistening as brightly as the thin layer of sweat that had settled over him. She let her hazel eyes soften as she stared at him, surprised at the unbridled adoration that resided in his raging pupils.

Her drags against him became wetter and longer, slowly claiming new inches. She suddenly wanted all of him in; she wanted him somewhere else just as warm and moist. She sucked and sucked as his large vein pulsated and hardened.

His head fell back; he couldn't watch anymore. It was too much. He barely registered Alani pushing his legs out as her pace quickened. He needed it to end, but at the same time he wanted the pleasure to go on forever. He was so hard, it hurt. Relaxing all his muscles out of pure exhaustion, his lower body lurched as he climaxed.

She took it in, rolling it around on her tongue as it seeped down her throat. She licked her lips as she stared lazily at his still hard rod, knowing her work wasn't finished.

Moving up between his legs, she climbed up to look down at her satisfied king. She bent down to kiss him tenderly on the lips, letting him taste himself on hers.

Her fingers played with locks, matted against his forehead as he looked up at her.

"Don't fall asleep, my king. I'm sure you thoroughly enjoyed my gift, but you and I aren't done yet."

Letting his eyes roam over the lovely image of Alani above him with her hair tossled, he sent her a small smirk. "So long as we remain unclothed, I am more than happy to oblige."

She smiled down at him and it took Atem's breath away. It was Alani's first genuine smile and it excited him that he was the one to put it there. Did that mean her perception of him had changed?

"Splendid. I think it is time that you rewarded me for the gift I have given you," she explained as she repositioned herself on top of him. Reaching behind her, she was pleased to find him still hard.

"A gift for a gift. It is to be expected," Atem mumbled as he watched her stand up and hover about his re-energized penis.

"Indeed. I hope you don't mind if I pick it out myself," she whispered before pulling his golden rod deep inside her; her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Atem felt Alani shuddering above him before he heard her gasp. She collapsed against him, her ear pressed against his chest. Alani's hair fell wildly across her face as she struggled to steady her breath.

"My apologies, my King," Alani breathed out, "but it looks like your lovely silks will have bloodied stains by dawn..."


	4. Chapter 4

Atem wasn't sure what to do. His mind registered Alani's pained cries, surprised to find that she was untouched. His body, on the other hand, was paralyzed at the feeling of being inside her treasured walls while at the same time wanting to thrust upward to bury itself deeper within her.

But Atem wouldn't do that. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his heavy arms around the woman on top of him. Alani was panting hard, her face marred by her pained expression. She was breaking into a sweat as her body rushed to accommodate the thick flesh lurking within in center.

Atem ran his fingers through her hair as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her flush against his chest. "I apologize for the pain," he whispered against her ear. "I will try to be gentle."

After feeling Alani slowly nod her head, he gently turned their bodies so that she was beneath him. Peering down, Atem's suspicions were confirmed as he noticed the blood dripping down her bronze skin. She was a virgin. He frowned as he looked at her, watching as her pain slowly melted away. She should have told me, he thought to himself.

"Are you hurt?" Atem asked her.

No, Alani wanted to say. When he switched their positions, the pain was already receding and getting replaced by something even stronger. When she went to answer him, all that escaped was her pleasured sigh.

He was so thick and deep inside of her. Her body felt like it was on fire as her inner cavern pulsated with an intensity she had never experienced before. No longer willing to take it, a hand snuck up Atem's chest and up to his face.

"Take me," were the words he heard her speak.

His concern was burned away by raw passion as he recognized the same emotion in her depths of warm hazel. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he bent down to steal a kiss as his hips lunged forward.

Her raspy gasp drove him crazy as his golden rod plunged deeper into a woman he considered his equal.

Alani's eyes shot open as she felt him dive deeper into her womb. It hurt, but she didn't want it to end. Her insides were going crazy, as if butterflies were taking flight and hitting every inch of her inner walls. Her fingers dug into her king's back as her legs went to encircle his waist. Even though it was her first time, her body instinctively moved her.

Atem was attacking her neck. He wanted to devour her, be inside her forever as his tongue traced a trail across her chest and dipped inside her heaving cleavage. He let his teeth graze her tight skin, wanting her to feel the same sensations she invoked in him not too long ago. He was rewarded with a throaty moan. He buried his face inside the curve of her neck, breathing in her appealing aroma as he ran himself deeper and faster within her.

Alani was paralyzed from the pleasure. She let Atem take control, take her to new heights. She let her king be her teacher in the art of lovemaking, getting lost in the flames and devoured by the heat.

"Atem," she breathed against his ear, not wanting him to ever take his lips from her neck.

He heard her call for him as he bit gingerly down on her neck. At that moment, he realized that she was no longer a slave maiden that needed to be handled or a princess of her father's former lands. No, she was…

"My Queen," he whispered back before he took the final plunge, releasing his seed deep into her womb.

Alani's body arched up as she spilled over, the waves of ecstasy slowly cooling her down and enveloping her in a surreal calm. She shivered as Atem slowly pulled out and lied down next to her, placing his arm over her navel.

Atem smiled as he cuddled into her auburn tresses, his violets shimmering with a new emotion. How had he fallen for this lovely beauty in just one night?

He watched her as she turned to him, silencing a chuckle as he observed the lazy smile on her serene face. "My pharaoh…"

She drifted off as she stared at him. Atem raised an eyebrow and softly tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "Yes, Alani?" Atem hid a grin, overwhelmed by how happy calling out her name made him.

"I'm your Queen? That is what you said?" She looked up at him, confusion baiting her eyes as she wondered if she misheard.

His grin relaxed into a soft smile. "That is what I said."

"I thought so." Alani bit down on her lip, wanting to ask but still caught off guard by the change in circumstances. "If that is truly the case, may I speak freely?"

Atem nodded. "You may."

"Does that mean I am no longer a slave?" Alani asked, afraid of the answer.

"Alani, I do not believe you knew this, but I do not like taking slaves. I have made that clear to my court and they have recently begun to consider my words and what this means for the kingdom."

Atem took Alani's hand in his, planting a soft kiss against her knuckles. "Your father's lands are now a part of my kingdom. That won't change in my lifetime. You are also a part of my kingdom. I made sure you were taken care of, even though you were brought here as a slave. I respected the fact that you were once a princess. That won't change because the past can never be changed. However, if you'd let me, I would like to give you another future."

Alani listened to him, her final walls crashing down as she was introduced to Atem, the man behind the title "Pharaoh." He wasn't a monster that stole her from her father. She was indebted to him for his kindness and the tenderness he was showing her now. That is why she didn't look away as she waited to hear his proposal.

"Of course, I will offer you more than one choice. You can reject these feelings I have fostered for you in the time that I have known you and remain a slave. You will still be treated well, but you will be confined to the borders of these lands as the law of this land proclaims."

Wanting to take a sting out of the harsh words, Atem leaned in to kiss her, relieved when she received him and their tongues danced together in the dark.

Pulling back, he gave her his sweetest smile. "Or, you can accept these feelings and return them as well. Do this, and you shall be free. I will make you my Queen and you will sit on the throne of Egypt with me, ruling over these lands and having no constraints on your travels."

Alani's eyes widened. Did he mean that she could…

"I can visit my family?" She vocalized.

Atem smiled. "Yes. I will give them the opportunity to come live here with us in the palace, or I will give them lavish gifts if they choose to continue to reside where they are."

The King pulled his Queen close as he kissed away her tears, as warm and as tender as her own pupils.

Alani hugged him close, amazed that he had extended her such kindness and love. Without hesitation, she nodded as the tears came faster. "Yes, Atem. I would love to be your Queen."

He pulled back to look down at her beautiful face. "Be mine?"

She smiled, her tears glistening in the dark. "I'm yours."

He returned her smile and kissed her softly. "And I am yours," he breathed across her lips.

"Thank you," she heard him say. She held back a laugh. Why was he thanking her when he had given her such a beautiful thing?

They spooned under the sheets, reveling in each other's body warmth.

"Alani," she heard him call out. She kissed him to let him know he had her full attention.

"I'm sorry," he said. His eyes flickered with the pain he was hiding. "Please know I did not find any joy in spilling any of your brethrens' blood."

Alani's body chilled as she remembered why she had given him a bath in the first place. She knew her brethren were fighting for her father, for her, and it pained her to know that they had fought a winless battle.

"I know," she replied, running her fingers across his golden bangs. "War is never easy. I may have lost my brethren on the battlefield tonight, but if you could show mercy to those that survived, you shall have your Queen's forgiveness."

Atem breathed a sigh of relief, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He pulled her close. "The way you speak is as if you have been my Queen all this time."

Alani chuckled as she felt the tempting tugs of sleep at her eyelids. "It was fate."

Atem snuck in one last kiss before he surrendered to the darkness.

Indeed it was.

**~Fin~**

It's finished, folks! The first entry into AfterDark's Afterotica is complete and it was such fun to write! As heated as it was, I do admit that it's still tame for me. But I can't help it! Atem is too much of a gentleman for me to get really down and dirty. That will just have to wait until next time! ;)

Thanks so much for joining me on this sexy adventure! Next week, we'll be returning to Fanfic Tuesdays. What is my choice anime for this next entry? You'll just have to wait and see! Keep checking Facebook or my Twitter, MeikoAfterDark, for what my crazy self will be writing about next!

Stay sexy, my lovelies! Until next time.

~Meiko


End file.
